Puppy Love
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: [Chapt 6UP!] Generasi baru dari keturunan keluarga kece Oh Sehun, keluarga besar Park Chanyeol, dan keluarga kecil Kim Jongin. Cerita Puppy Love tentang keturunan ketiga keluarga /maincast: Tim HunHan, Tim ChanBaek, Tim Kaisoo/other cast : SuLay, ChenMin, KrisTao!/Yaoi? YES/DLDR/End or Tbc?/
1. Chapter 1

Puppy love

Keluarga kece Oh Sehun

Keluarga besar Park Chanyeol

Keluarga kecil Kim Jongin

Rate : T-M

Warn : Yaoi, Tidak sesuai dengan Umur Cast Asli, Typo is the part of my life, Fluffy abal-abal dikarenakan masih belajar, and at least Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman bermain memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk para anak-anak. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya teman dan juga orang tua yang selalu menjaga mereka. Tidak kenal waktu, terkadang anak-anak itu menganggap taman bermain adalah rumahnya. Tidak peduli mereka yang bermain dari pagi sampai matahari ingin terbenam, atau tidak memperhatikan raut lelah di wajah orang tuanya yang mengawasinya. Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Selalu senang saat berada di dunianya.

"Bagaimana ini, hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Jiwon tetap saja tidak mau diajak pulang" gumam seorang namja cantik yang selalu tidak lupa memakai eyeliner untuk perias wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Baek, nanti juga jika sudah lelah mereka akan berhenti sendiri" jawab temannya yang bermata indah seperti rusa

"Eomma !" Suara anak kecil pertama yang mendekat ke arah namja bertubuh mungil dengan mata yang bulat menggemaskan

"Ada apa taeoh?" Tanya yang dihampiri anak itu

"Aku lelah, ayo pulang" ujar sang anak yang bernama Taeoh

"Taeoh ! Ish kau ini bagaimana, kita kan masih bermain bola"

"Sudahlah Haowen hyung, aku lapar, lebih baik lanjutkan saja besok ya?" Ujar Taeoh ke anak yang lebih tua darinya

"Yasudahlah, eomma ayo kita pulang juga, aku juga sudah lapar" kata Haowen menghampiri "Eomma" nya yang tidak lain adalah Luhan

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya, kau ajak Ziyu berhenti bermain dulu nee?"

Tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, Haowen menghampiri sang namdongsaeng nya.

"Ayo Ziyu kita pulang, gege sudah lapar"

"Sebentar lagi owen ge, Ziyu belum selesai bermain dengan Wonie, iya kan wonie?" Kata Ziyu, anak lelaki kedua Luhan yang mewarisi paras cantik dan imut seperti ibunya.

"Eh, kita lanjutkan besok saja ya Ziyu, ayo Owen ge, kita pulang" kata Jiwon langsung meraih lengan Haowen dan menariknya kearah kumpulan namja-namja cantik yang menunggu mereka.

"Mwo?! Kenapa Wonie meninggalkanku?" Ujar Ziyu yang dengan terpaksa akhirnya mengikuti mereka pulang.

.

.

Makan malam dikeluarga Oh terlihat tenang. Sehun, si kepala keluarga dengan perhatian membantu Ziyu yang terkadang kesusahan untuk mengambil makanannya dengan sumpitnya. Ya wajar sih, karena Ziyu baru menggunakan sumpit beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Bagaimana harimu Haowen? Kau tidak membuat masalah disekolah kan?"

"Ani, aku bukan jackson, appa" jawab Haowen sembari makan.

"Yak! Haowen, kalau sedang makan tidak boleh berbicara, habiskan makananmu dulu, nde?" Kata Luhan mengingatkan Haowen

"Baik Eomma"

"Appa, tadi saat ditaman bermain, owen ge tidak keren. Kalah dari Taeoh hyung" kata Ziyu mengadu ke Sehun.

"Mwo? Tidak appa, aku menang, tapi saat aku memasukan bola ke gawang Ziyu tidak melihatnya saja" kata Haowen tidak terima jika dirinya dibilang kalah keren dari putra semata wayang keluarga Kim itu.

"Eomma melihat kok Haowen memasukan bola ke gawang" ujar Luhan membela Haowen

"Jinjja? Aku tidak melihatnya, appa. Jadi tetap saja Owen ge tidak keren karena Ziyu tidak melihat Owen ge memasukkan bola" kata Ziyu

"Aku keren, Ziyu yang tidak keren, Taeoh juga tidak keren" kata Haowen masih keras kepala

"Anii, Taeoh hyung lebih keren dibandingkan owen ge"

"Yak Oh Ziyu sebenarnya yang gege mu itu aku atau Taeoh sih?" Kata Haowen kesal

"Huwaaaaa apppa, eomma, owen ge memarahiku" kata Ziyu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ish terserahlah, aku sudah selesai makan appa, eomma" kata Haowen yang langsung meletakkan peralatan makannya dan pergi dari meja makan.

Luhan yang menatap kepergian Haowen sedikit merasa iba dengan putra sulungnya itu. Walau bagaimanapun, Luhan tahu bahwa 98% segala sesuatu yang berada didiri Haowen adalah jelmaan Sehun, yang artinya Haowen tidak mau ada seseorang yang lebih keren darinya, terlebih adiknya sendiri yang mengakui itu, well, bisa dikatakan harga diri Haowen jatuh untuk kali ini.

"Hunnie, bagaimana ini? Aku harus menyusul Haowen sebentar" kata Luhan dan beranjak ingin pergi, namun sebelum Luhan berdiri, Sehun sudah menggenggam tangan _suami-cantiknya_ itu.

"Biar aku saja yang berbicara dengannya, ini urusan sesama lelaki" kata Sehun dan bangkit.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Aku juga lelaki tahu?! Aku .. aku kan manly" ujar Luhan dengan nada yang perlahan pelan diakhirnya.

Ziyu menatap Eommanya yang sedang melamun. Ada perasaan bersalah di dalam dirinya saat tadi Haowen meninggalkan meja makan. Ziyu juga tahu bahwa gege-nya itu pasti sangat tidak terima dibilang tidak keren.

"Eomma apa Owen ge marah sama Ziyu?" Tanya Ziyu.

"Eh?" Luhan memandang anaknya tidak percaya, diumur yang baru 5 tahun, apa anaknya sudah mengerti arti bersalah?

"Ziyu tidak ingin melihat gege sedih" kata Ziyu, Luhan merapihkan peralatan makannya dan menghampiri Ziyu. Ia pun menggendong Ziyu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Apa Ziyu sayang Haowen gege?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengelus pelan rambut anaknya itu. Ziyu hanya mengangguk.

"Terus kenapa Ziyu mengatakan gege tidak keren? Ziyu tahu kan itu tidak berperi- _keHaowenge_ -an?"

"Iya, tapi kan Ziyu memang benar, Taeoh hyung lebih keren eomma"

"Tapi siapa yang selalu menemani Ziyu kalau Ziyu sedang takut kekamar mandi?"

"Owen ge"

"Kalau yang menemani Ziyu pergi ke taman dan mengajak bermain?"

"Eomma dan gege"

"Terus yang pas itu membersihkan luka Ziyu saat Ziyu jatuh?"

"Hiks .. Haowen ge, huwaaaa iya eomma, Haowen ge keren, Ziyu baru sadar" kata Ziyu yang langsung menangis. Luhan memeluk anaknya dan menenangkannya.

"Yasudah sekarang Ziyu minta maaf nee ke Haowen ge? Bilang padanya kalau Haowen ge keren"

"Arraseo eomma" kata Ziyu dan bangkit.

Ia berlari ke arah kamar gegenya itu, Sehun yang melihat Ziyu berada didepan pintu sedang mengintip akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar, membiarkan kedua anaknya menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

"Katakan Ziyu menyayanginya nde?" Kata Sehun membisikkan Ziyu saat ia sudah didepan pintu

"Um! Iya appa!"

Ziyu mulai memasuki kamar Haowen. Terlihat Haowen yang sedang mendudukan dirinya di balkon kamarnya.

"Owen ge" panggil Ziyu pelan

"Hm"

"Maafkan Ziyu ya"

"Hm"

"Ziyu tidak bermaksud mengatai Haowen ge seperti itu"

"Hm"

"Huwaaaa Owen geeee" Ziyu langsung memeluk leher Haowen dan menangis terisak disana.

"Iya sudah gege maafkan" kata Haowen yang sebenarnya tidak tega untuk mendiamkan Ziyu.

"Benarkah? Benarkah ?" Tanya Ziyu

"Iya"

"Ziyuuu sayaaang Owen ge. Owen ge sangaaaaat keren melebihi Taeoh hyung!" Kata Ziyu

"Jinjja?"

"Um! Pokoknya Haowen ge tidak terkalahkan kerennya!" Ujar Ziyu dengan semangat

"Kalau dengan iron-man? Siapa yang lebih keren?" Tanya Haowen tiba-tiba.

Ziyu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Haowen. Dan kali ini Haowen pasti yakin dirinya akan menang karena Ziyu tidak tahan bertengkar dengannya lebih lama.

"Kalau dengan Iron-man, pasti Iron-man lah, owen ge bagaimana ish. Mimpi saja kalau Owen ge lebih keren dari Iron-man"

"Oh Ziyuuuuuuu!"

Dan diakhiri dengan Ziyu yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya.

.

..

...

End or To Be Continue?

...

..

.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama cuma mantengin ff koriyah kaya HunHan, ChanBaek, and Kaisoo, akhirnya beraniin buat bikin juga.

Maaf kalau masih berantakan, kosakata koriyah nya juga tergolong limit dan entah nyambung apa tidak.

Buat part pertama special thanks to temen kuliah aku yang sudah menjejeli segala macem berbau exo dan idol lainnya, ga berenti-berenti walaupun dulu ga suka (pake banget) sama yang namanya idol kpop. Ternyata setelah ditelusuri aku falling in love. Maafkan kekhilafanku dulu. Sekarang lagi berusaha buat mertahanin ngeshipperin HunHan, karena entah mengapa, I believe that HunHan is real. Xoxoxo *note: temen yg ngejejelin koriyah sebenernya gatau klo aku Yaoi (peace)*

And kata terakhir : Yaoi itu bukan sesuatu yang menyimpang, bukan hasrat terpendam tapi memang imajinasi yang terkadang susah untuk di keluarkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Puppy love

Keluarga kece Oh Sehun

Keluarga besar Park Chanyeol

Keluarga kecil Kim Jongin

Rate : T-M

Warn : Yaoi, Tidak sesuai dengan Umur Cast Asli, Typo is the part of my life, Fluffy abal-abal dikarenakan masih belajar, and at least Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jesper dan Kim Taeoh, keduanya berlomba mengayuh sepedanya. Berusaha menjadi pemenang dengan garis finish parkiran sekolah mereka. Karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat, wajar jika Jesper dan Taeoh juga sangat dekat. Bahkan untuk urusan masalah sekolah dan kelaspun keduanya sama. Bersekolah ditempat Haowen dan Jackson, kakak dari Jesper dan Jiwon. Juga berada dikelas yang sama-sama yaitu kelas 1-1A.

"Huh, aku menang yeeeee, kau harus mentraktir ku ice cream hari ini Taeohya"

"Baru menang sekali saja sudah bangga" cibir Taeoh sembari memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Hehe, ayo masuk ke kelas sebentar lagi pasti bel berbunyi" kata Jesper merangkul pundak Taeoh

"Bilang saja kau ingin melihat Kim Hana" ujar Taeoh menyingkirkan lengan Jesper dari pundaknya

"Hey hey hey, aigoo kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih hari ini? Kau cemburu, huh?" Ledek Jesper mencolek dagu Taeoh

"Dalam mimpimu njes!" Kata Taeoh dan berjalan mendahului Jesper.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam lebih Haowen hanya memandangi bukunya malas, sedangkan teman sebangkunya, Park Jackson sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya entah sejak kapan. Tidak lama ketika ia mulai menggerutu, bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Apa kelas sudah selesai?" Tanya Jackson yang baru saja bangun

"Hm, seperti nya kau mempunyai alarm sendiri untuk bangun"

"Mungkin, kau tahu Jiwon akhir-akhir ini menjadi menyebalkan, ia terus-terusan mengikutiku kemanapun, dan tadi malam juga aku tidur larut karena dia mengajak aku juga Jesper menemaninya menggambar" ujar Jackson panjang lebar.

"Ooh"

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Sedikit, tapi tadi Ziyu dan eomma membuatkan ini" kata Haowen menunjukan kotak bekalnya.

"Aigoo, aku juga ingin mempunyai namdongsaeng yang cute seperti Ziyu, sayangnya kedua namdongsaeng ku mengerikan, yasudah aku kekantin dulu"

"Oke"

Jackson pun keluar dari kelasnya. Berjalan malas karena biasanya ia ditemani Haowen yang sekarang memilih menghabiskan bekal makanannya di kelas.

"Oppa ! Jackson oppa !" Jackson menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Tidak! Perempuan itu lagi. Adik kelas yang berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Jesper.

"Kau ingin kekantin?" Tanya perempuan itu

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi kesana bersama" kata perempuan itu dan menggampit lengan Jackson.

Jesper dan Taeoh hanya memandang pemandangan didepannya heran. Sebenarnya sudah biasa bagi mereka melihat perempuan teman seangkatannya itu bersikap seperti itu pada Jackson, tapi melihat Jackson yang diam saja bahkan secara tidak langsung menuruti ajakan perempuan itu, membuat mereka berdua terperangah.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi Njeck hyung akan mengenalkan Soeul ke keluargamu" kata Taeoh meledek Jesper

Pletak, dan dengan berbaik hati Jesper langsung menghadiahkan jitakkan ke sahabatnya itu. Jesper langsung berjalan cepat ke arah hyung-nya yang sudah memasuki kantin.

"Hyung"

Jackson dan Soeul menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jesper yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Kau dan Soeul?" Tanya Jesper memastikan

"Haowen membawa bekal, jadi aku sendiri" jawab Jackson yang tidak ingin adikknya salah paham.

"Kau kan bersamaku oppa" kata Soeul

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kakakku Soeulaa! Yaaak! Kalian masih kecil! Jangan berpacaran di sekolah dasar seperti ini!" Kata Jesper yang terlihat kesal hingga telinganya sampai berwarna merah padam

"Omoo !" Taeoh memandang sahabatnya tidak percaya. Ternyata kata-katanya berpengaruh berlebihan terhadap Jesper.

"Siapa yang pacaran?" Tanya Jackson

"Kau dan Soeul"

"Omooo ! Kau sehat kan Jesper? Sejak kapan kau mulai merestui kami?" Kata Soeul

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya. Jangan berlebihan. Pasti ini karena Taeoh" kata Jackson memandang Taeoh yang berada di belakang Jesper. Yang dipandangi pun hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Ja-jadi hyung tidak akan mengenalkan Soeul ke mommy dan daddy kan?" Tanya Jesper

"Tidak" ujar Jackson singkat

"Syukurlah" kata Jesper. Taeoh mulai mendekati sahabatnya itu dan merangkulnya pundak Jesper.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan bung. Apa kau tidak lihat? Kita ditengah kantin dan semua orang memperhatikan drama kecil ini" bisik Taeoh

Pletak, dan lagi-lagi Taeoh mendapat jitakan dari Jesper. Sedangkan yang menjitak hanya kabur melarikan diri.

.

.

Berbeda dari sekolah kakak-kakaknya, Ziyu dan Jiwon, kedua bungsu cute ini terlihat sangat akur bermain rumah-rumahan.

"Apa ada orang dirumah?" Tanya Jiwon memperagakan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Nde, tunggu sebentar. Ah kau rupanya Wonie, ayo masuk" jawab Ziyu yang sedang bermain permainan favoritenya dengan Jiwon yaitu rumah-rumahan.

Melihat para anak-anak childcarenya sedang bermain, Tao si pengawas seakan kembali ke dunia anak-anaknya lagi. Terlebih dengan kehadiran 2 malaikat kecil yang baru saja ikut childcare nya 2 bulan belakangan ini.

"Kalian sedang bermain apa?" Tanya Tao menghampiri Ziyu dan Jiwon

"Tao hyung, wonie dan ziyu sedang bermain rumah-rumahan. Apa Tao hyung ingin ikut?" Kata Jiwon.

"Bolehkah? Aigooo wonie baik sekali" kata Tao mengusap kepala Jiwon dengan sayang

"Tapi .. hmmm Tao hyung perannya sebagai apa ya?" Tanya Jiwon seakan sedang berpikir.

"Kalau Ziyu dan Jiwon memangnya apa?" Tanya Tao penasaran

"Ziyu dan wonie sebagai eomma" kata Ziyu semangat. Tao mengernyit heran. What the hell, mereka berdua kan lelaki bagaimana bisa menjadi seorang eomma

"Ziyu menjadi eomma dan wonie juga sebagai .."

"Mommy, wonie menjadi mommy" ujar Jiwon memotong perkataan Ziyu

Tao memijat pelipisnya, oh tidaaaak. Wajar sebenarnya kalau mereka berdua menjadi perempuan karena wajah keduanya memang terbilang cute bahkan cantik untuk seukuran anak lelaki tapi Tao masih belum bisa menerima keadaan dimana kedua malaikat kecil ini menjadi uke di waktu dini.

"Ayo hyung, katanya tadi ingin ikut bermain" kata Ziyu menarik lengan Tao

"Baiklah, kalau gitu, hyung menjadi appa ya? Ziyu kan eomma , hyung appa. Bagaimana?" Kata Tao

"Tidak! Hyung tidak boleh menjadi appa! Hyung kan tidak keren! Yang boleh menjadi appa itu Taeoh hyung, Ziyu eomma dan Taeoh hyung appa" kata Ziyu lancar dengan nada tegas. Batin Tao seakan ingin berteriak untuk keluar. Namun ia harus bersabar, oke. Karena Ziyu memang tergolong anak yang keras kepala, mungkin Tao akan mencoba ke Jiwon, bukankah selama ini Jiwon menjadi anak kesayangannya karena ia sangat penurut.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, hyung jadi daddy ya wonie? Ayo main" kata Tao lagi dengan percaya diri

"Tidak boleh! Siapa yang mengijinkan hyung menjadi daddy. Yang boleh dipanggil daddy oleh anak-anak wonie itu cuma Haowen ge. Iya kan Ziyu?" kata Jiwon meminta pembelaan dari Ziyu. Mendengar perkataan Jiwon pun, Tao akhirnya hilang kesadaran.

Sementara di tempat lain, Taeoh dan Haowen yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama mulai bersin-bersin berbarengan.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" gumam Haowen dan Taeoh.

.

..

...

End

...

..

.

Demi apa, Shi terharu liat fanfic pertama koriyah Shi di baca sampe direview?! Omaygaaat terimakasih buat kalian yang udah sempetin ngefavorite, ngefollow, bahkan ngereview ff ini *hiks nangis terharu* terus buat silent reader juga yang udah nyempetin waktunya ngebaca juga Shi tetep berterima kasih (mungkin ini karma karena Shi juga seorang Silent reader sesepuh, hehe).

Curhat sedikit, sebenernya Shi bingung mau ngecouplein siapa sama siapa di ff ini. Crack pair banget ga sih kalau Shi buat Taeoh-Ziyu , Haowen-Jiwon? Maaf karena Shi baru pemula di dunia yang penuh dengan idol ini, jadi Shi juga bingung-_-

Kalau ada yang berminat please please send me PM buat ngajarin pair-pair andalan soal anak-anak exo couples.

Buat myknk yang udah kasih saran ff ini dijadiin GS : mianhe Shi sepertinya ga bisa ngubah karena udah terlanjur ngefly sama ff yaoi yang udah bertebaran dimana-mana, hohoho

Terus juga buat auliaMRQ : Shi harap otak Shi lg ga kena korsleting jadi Shi bisa usahain ini ff ttg anak-anaknya exo couples semua

Mianhe buat chapter kali ini, Shi akuin masih banyak kekurangan, kegajelasan, keabsurdan yang ada. Maaf buat couple yang baru lahir yang mungkin kurang berkenan di hati kalian. Mungkin ada saran mau digimanain chapter selanjutnya? Xoxoxo. Shi pasti sangat berterima kasih atas masukannya. Sekali lagi, gomawo sudah membaca ff ini


	3. Chapter 3

Puppy love

Keluarga kece Oh Sehun

Keluarga besar Park Chanyeol

Keluarga kecil Kim Jongin

Rate : T-M

Warn : Yaoi, Tidak sesuai dengan Umur Cast Asli, Typo is the part of my life, Fluffy abal-abal dikarenakan masih belajar, and at least Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang anaknya heran, tidak biasanya anak semata wayangnya pulang dengan peluh keringat dan juga baju yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan rapih lagi. Ia tahu walaupun senakal apapun Taeoh, pasti Taeoh tetap menjaga kerapihannya terutama aroma badannya karena Taeoh tidak suka bau keringat. Tapi ini berbeda sekali dengan biasanya. Jangankan keringat, Taeoh yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya bisa dikatakan "dekil".

"Aku ingin mandi eomma" kata Taeoh

"Yasudah, akan eomma persiapkan baju untukmu" kata Kyungsoo mencoba memendam rasa ingin tahunya dan beralih memperhatikan anaknya itu.

Baik Taeoh maupun Kai, suaminya untuk urusan mandi sangatlah lama. Mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan 1/2 jam untuk mandi biasa.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah duduk tepat didepan Taeoh yang baru selesai mandi dan berada di meja makan setelah rapih berpakaian.

"Jadi .. ehem bisa Taeoh jelaskan ke eomma kenapa hari ini Taeoh terlihat lelah sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Eomma ingin tahu?" Tanya Taeoh yang balik bertanya

"Iya"

"Taeoh habis bermain bola dengan Haowen hyung dan Jackson hyung" jawab Taeoh

"Kenapa tidak pulang dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Habis kata njeck hyung Taeoh akan ditinggal dan hanya menjadi wasit jika pulang dulu"

"Lain kali kau harus meminta izin dulu, katanya Taeoh tidak suka bau dan keringatan"

"Nde Eomma, mianhe"

"Yasudah sekarang habiskan dulu makannya, eomma ingin mengangkat jemuran terlebih dahulu" baru saja Kyungsoo ingin pergi dari dapur, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Taeoh.

"Eomma, kenapa kita tidak pernah kerumah Harabeoji?" Tanya Taeoh polos. Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah sejak lama ingin ia tanyakan, karena mungkin seingat Taeoh, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat bagaimana raut wajah kakeknya itu. Pernah Taeoh bertanya apa ia masih memiliki kakek atah nenek, dan jawaban Kyungsoo "iya kau punya seorang kakek, ayah dari appa" hanya sesingkat itu dan tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang lain

Ternyata pertanyaan yang ia takutkan sudah terlontar dari mulut anaknya itu. Pertanyaan tabu yang tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah bertanya padanya lagi kenapa ia tidak pernah pergi ke rumah mertuanya itu. Kyungso langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Takut akan air matanya terjatuh jika ia menatap Taeoh. Ada gurat kesedihan di wajah Eommanya, dan Taeoh tahu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, maafkan Taeoh yang bertanya seperti itu" jawab Taeoh dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk Eommanya itu.

"Mianhe eomma sudah membuat eomma sedih"

Kyungsoo hanya mengelus surai rambut anaknya. Sebenarnya bukan bermaksud untuk tidak menjawab, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin ia menangis jika menjawab pertanyaan tabu dikeluarga kecil mereka itu.

Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat semua jemuran di halaman belakang rumahnya dan sekarang ia hanya sedang duduk di teras belakang rumahnya itu. Memikirkan pertanyaan Taeoh membuat Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian dimana seorang Kim Jongin mempertaruhkan hidupnya dan lebih memilihnya.

 _"Kau telah membuat anakku memiliki kelainan seperti ini, apa yang sudah kau perbuat hah?!" Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu. Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, bahkan Kyungsoo yakin jika ia tidak mengigit bibir bawahnya, pasti ia akan langsung menangis hebat._

 _"Jawab aku! Dasar jalang! Beginikah caramu membalas semua hasil jerih payah orang tuamu! Apa kau lupa siapa yang membantu orang tuamu yang penyakitan itu dan ternyata kau malah membuat anakku mencintaimu?! Cih dasar sampah!"_

 _Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak tidak tahan lagi, jika saja orang yang didepannya bukanlah orang tua Kim Jongin, orang yang sangat dicintainya, Kyungsoo pasti dengan senang hati sudah meninggalkan orang tua itu._

 _Plak !_

 _"Jauhi anakku ! Dia bukanlah seorang gay ! Bukanlah sampah sepertimu !"_

 _Dan tetesan yang Kyungsoo pertahankan untuk tidak jatuh akhirnya lolos dari matanya. Ia tidak apa-apa jika hanya ditampar, digebuki atau dibunuh sekalipun asal tidak disuruh menjauhi Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Karena sekarang hanya Jongin lah yang dia punya, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal, dan usaha orang tua Kyungsoo bangkit._

 _Semua berawal saat Kyungsoo diadopsi oleh ayah Kai, yang ternyata adalah sahabat baik ayahnya. Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo yang saat itu takut pada orang asing, untuk yang pertama kali langsung jatuh hati saat melihat senyum teduh Jongin. Hari demi hari, Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Jongin dan semakin mencintai dan tidak lepas dari Jongin._

 _"Aku akan kencan dengan Yuri besok"_

 _Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat, untuk yang pertama kalinya Jongin akan mengajak kencan seorang gadis. Dan hal inilah yang Kyungsoo takutkan. Ia takut Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"Hiks ..."_

 _"Kyung?" Kai menatap heran Kyungsoo, takut namja mungil itu sakit atau kenapa-kenapa_

 _"Hiks ... Hiks" bukannya berhenti Kyungsoo malah semakin terisak saat Jongin menyentuh pundaknya._

 _"Waeyo?" Tanya Jongin dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang langsung bersandar di dadanya. Jongin cemas kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja seperti ini._

 _Jongin tahu bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo, sejak lama. Sejak pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan makhluk bermata bulat itu. Tapi semua Jongin tepis karena takut Kyungsoo jijik padanya. Dan sama seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin yang tidak tahu tentang perasaan Kyungsoo padanya hanya bisa memendamnya dalam-dalam. Dan tadi pagi, ia mencoba untuk melupakan Kyungsoo dengan menerima ajakan kencan seorang yeoja teman sekelasnya. Bukannya Jongin menyukai yeoja itu, tapi semua Jongin lakukan agar Kyungsoo tidak selalu hadir dikepalanya setiap saat._

 _"Jangan pergi"_

 _"Mwo?"_

 _"Hiks .. Jangan pergi" kata Kyungsoo pelan "Saranghae"_

 _Dan pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kyungsoo, ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman pertamanya. Tepat sesudah ia mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu._

 _"Ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, gomawo" kata Jongin dan langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin mencoba memberitahu ayahnya agar meresmikan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan 5 tahun dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tapi tanggapan yang didapat oleh ayahnya ternyata membuatnya kecewa. Ayahnya mengusirnya dan akhirnya ia tinggal dengan Kyungsoo. Untung saja ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan sudah mempunyai investasi toko roti kecil._

 _Namun walau begitu, hidupnya belum bisa tenang karena ternyata ayahnya menemui Kyungsoo secara diam-diam dan mengatakan hal yang buruk itu._

 _Malam itu Jongin resah karena Kyungsoo yang belum pulang dari toko roti mereka, bukannya Jongin sengaja meninggalkan Kyungsoo tetapi lelaki itu dipaksa pulang lebih dulu karena ternyata Kyungsoo lupa mengunci pintu rumah mereka._

 _Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Beruntung Jongin datang disaat yang tepat. Ternyata Kyungsoo sedang dikepung oleh 5 orang pemuda brandalan di wilayah itu._

 _Untungnya lagi Jongin ahli dalam bela diri dan dengan cepat mengusir Pemuda itu. Tapi nasib berkata lain, ternyata ada seorang diantara mereka yang langsung melempar pisau ke arah Kyungsoo dan dihalau oleh Jongin, yang mengakibatkan ulu hati Jonginlah yang terkena pisau itu._

 _"Jongiiiinnnn"_

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku" itu bukan suara Kyungsoo melainkan Jongin._

"Jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak Kyungie"

Kyungsoo memekik kaget saat seseorang sudah memeluk perutnya erat.

"K-kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya

"Kau yang terlalu asik melamun jadi tidak memperdulikanku, apa yang membuatmu sampai tidak menyambutku hm?" Tanya Kai

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun"

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa bohong, Chagi. Tadi Taeoh yang memberitahuku kalau ia menanyakan hal itu, apa kau memikirkannya lagi?" Tanya Kai yang seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dilamunan Kyungsoo-nya itu.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus meminta maaf pada aboji, Kai. A-apa kau tidak merindukannya?" Kyungsoo memandang Kai. Kai hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Bohong jika ia tidak merindukan ayahnya itu, walau bagaimanapun ayahnya sebenarnya adalah segalanya. Kai hanya dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang menjadi single parents karena ibunya kabur dengan lelaki lain. Tragis? Ya memang begitulah hidup keluarganya. Jauh dari kata tentram.

"Ayah yang membuat semuanya sampai seperti ini, Kyung. Ayah yang mengusir kita dan ayah yang menyuruh preman-preman itu untuk menggodamu"

"Tapi walau begitu, dia ayah mu Kai, jika saja ayahku juga masih hidup, mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahmu"

"Cukup Kim Kyungsoo. Tidak ada ayah yang berniat menyelakai anaknya sendiri" kata Kai melepas pelukannya dan pergi.

Tetesan air mata Kyungsoo jatuh kembali. Kyungsoo tahu jika Kai merindukan ayahnya, bahkan khawatir pada orang tua tunggal nya itu. Tapi ego Kai terlalu besar dan rasa malu tuan Kim juga terlalu besar.

Kyungsoo pernah mendapat kabar jika saat ayah Kai tahu bahwa Kai lah yang celaka pada malam itu, ayah Kai langsung menghajar dan langsung memenjarakan semua preman-preman yang terlibat saat itu. Dan selanjutnya kabar yang Kyungsoo dengar, ayah Kai jatuh sakit karena merindukan putranya. Semuanya ia dapatkan dari pelayan pribadi di rumah keluarga itu, pelayan pribadi yang dengan setia tetap menjaga keluarga Kai.

"Kalian berdua seharusnya bertemu, mianhe Kai, karena aku kau harus seperti ini, mianhe aboji, karena aku kau harus berpisah dengan anakmu, mianhe"

Taeoh menangis melihat eommanya yang menangis dihalaman belakang. Taeoh mendengar semuanya. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Aku harus menyatukan appa dan harabeoji" gumam Taeoh mengusap pipinya yang sudah banjir airmata.

.

.

Jesper yang mendengarkan cerita Taeoh tidak jauh berbeda saat Taeoh melihat eommanya menangis. Bahkan lebih parah. Jesper menangis hingga sesegukan dan sampai mengelap hidungnya berkali-kali.

"Yatuhan Taeoh ini seperti dongeng. Aku tidak menyangka appa dan eomma mu mengalami hal yang berat yang ku kira cuma ada di drama"

"Entahlah Jes, aku bingung bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Harabeoji, melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak tahu"

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita meminta daddy membantumu?" Kata Jesper semangat.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak berhasil. Aku takut eomma dan appa tahu"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bekerja sendiri Taeoh"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Semoga saja ada keajaiban yang datang" kata Taeoh yang memandang lesu ke luar jendela kelasnya. Sibuk berkhayal dengan pikiran-pikirannya, membuat Jesper cemas karena ia baru melihat Taeoh semurung ini.

.

.

Dan keajaiban itu bisa datang kapan saja atau bahkan memang tidak ada sama sekali. Bisa saja disaat yang tidak terduga. Entah dari mana, dengan bagaimana, atau bersama siapa.

.

..

...

End

...

..

.


	4. Chapter 4

Puppy love

Keluarga kece Oh Sehun

Keluarga besar Park Chanyeol

Keluarga kecil Kim Jongin

Rate : T-M

Warn : Yaoi, Tidak sesuai dengan Umur Cast Asli, Typo is the part of my life, Fluffy abal-abal dikarenakan masih belajar, and at least Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Hari minggu seharusnya menjadi hari berlibur untuk setiap orang. Baik yang tua maupun yang muda. Baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Tapi, hal ini tidak berlaku saat kau datang ke kediaman keluarga Park di hari minggu.

"Daddy ini ditaruh dimana?" Tanya Park Jackson, anak pertama di keluarga itu. Ia sedang membawa satu box besar yang berisi alat lukisnya.

"Digudang saja, Jack. Akhir-akhir ini wonie sering menggeratak. Bisa bahaya jika dia menemukan itu" jawab si kepala keluarga yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Daddy memanggil wonie?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki bungsu dikeluarga itu. Kepalanya hanya menyembul keluar dari dalam kamar orang tuanya.

"Ani. Sudah kau bantu Mommy saja" kata Chanyeol. Bisa gawat kalau anaknya yang satu itu mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Dasar Daddy aneh" kata Jiwon dan kembali masuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Dad, ini apa?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki lain bernama Jesper. Chanyeol memperhatikan buku yang dipegang Jesper. Ia pun menghampiri anaknya itu dan mengambil buku yang anaknya temukan.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka ia akan menemukan sebuah buku diary milik Baekhyun saat sedang kerja bakti memindahkan barang yang tidak penting ke gudang. Jesper dan Jackson yang melihat Daddynya hanya terdiam, sepertinya ikut tertarik dengan buku itu juga.

"Itu buku diary kan daddy?" Tanya Jesper yang sudah berumur 7 tahun, sama seperti Taeoh.

"Um"

"Bukunya Mommy?" Kali ini giliran Jackson yang bertanya

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Chanyeol hanya memandang anaknya bingung

"Lihatlah bagian depannya saja. Itu kan gambar peralatan make up yang sering mommy gunakan" jawab Jackson santai

"Mari kita baca daddy" kata Jesper yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk didepan Chanyeol

"Eh apakah boleh? Ini kan privasi Mommy, seharusnya kita tidak boleh membacanya" kata Chanyeol

"Ayolah Daddy, please please" kata Jesper mulai merengek

"Woniieeee" panggil Jackson tiba-tiba

"Kau mau apa jack?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, anaknya yang satu itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Yang dipanggil pun hanya menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, sama seperti sebelumnya

"Sudah daddy tenang saja" kata Jackson menghampiri Jiwon dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jackson ke Jiwon

"Baiklah, tapi hyung janji akan memberikan foto itu"

"Tenang saja. Hyungmu ini kan tidak pernah berbohong"

"Okeeey, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" kata Jiwon dan masuk lagi kekamar. Jackson hanya menunggu di depan kamar Jiwon. Dan benar sekitar beberapa menit kemudian Jiwon kembali lagi dengan senyuman dan kedua jempol ditanganya yang teracung.

"Oke, ayo daddy kita baca. Wonie tadi sudah meminta izin pada mommy" kata Jackson

"Eh benarkah? Itu benar wonnie?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Iya Daddy" jawab Jiwon dan kembali masuk ke kamar lagi.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga penasaran apa isi diary milik suami yang sudah melahirkan anak-anaknya itu. Tapi mengingat ini adalah privasi Baekhyun, seharusnya ia tidak boleh membacanya. Tapi tadi kan Jiwon sudah meminta izin pada Baek, itu tandanya sang suami mungilnya sudah memperbolehkan.

"Baiklah tapi hanya beberapa lembar saja nde?" Kata Chanyeol

"Yuph" kata Jesper semangat

"Dan juga tidak boleh menyinggung apasaja yang sudah dibaca ke mommy oke?"

"Iya, ayo cepat daddy"

Chanyeol membuka lembaran pertamanya, dan sebuah tawa tertahan langsung keluar dari mulut Jesper dan juga Jackson.

"Itu mommy? Astaga, ia memakai eyeliner sebanyak itu? Pffftt" Kata Jesper saat melihat foto milik Mommynya yang memakai eyeliner kelewat tebal. Maklum saat itu Baekhyun sudah tergila-gila pada eyeliner tapi masih belum bisa memakainya.

"Memang sih, dulu mommy kalian itu sangat menggilai eyeliner"

"Buka lembar selanjutnya daddy" Chanyeol pun membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

'Selasa, 13 Desember

Hari ini aku diajak kencan oleh Chaniee, kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, aku sungguh senang. Chanie itu adalah org yg kusuka sjk prtma kali aku msuk kuliah. Dia sngt tampan dan seksi'

"Cie daddy cieee" kata Jesper meledek Chanyeol

"Suutttss diamlah"

'Sebaiknya aku hrs pakai baju apa ya? Bgaimana kalau nnti dia tidak menyukai penampilanku? Bagaimana klau nnti dia malu berjalan dgnku? Haish tidak tidak, aku harus optimis. Aku akan meminjam baju Kyungsoo yg manis agar Chanie menyukaiku'

"Ternyata mommy sangat menggilai daddy ya?" Kata Jesper yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jackson. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, pikirannya hanya membayangkan saat pertama kali mereka kencan.

 _Saat itu langit begitu cerah, bahkan sangat cerah untuk ukuran cuaca diwaktu musim semi. Seorang namja berparas tampan sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang, ia hanya membalas senyuman dari lirikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bukannya tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan para yeoja yang sengaja berjalan didepannya itu, Chanyeol si namja tampan itu sebenarnya selalu tahu bisik-bisik kumpulan yeoja atau bahkan ibu-ibu saat melihatnya, salah satunya berbunyi seperti ini "Astaga, dia tampan sekali, aku harusnya menjadikannya menantuku, tapi sayang aku tidak punya anak perempuan" atau "Kyaaaaa, jika saja aku bisa berdekatan dengan namja seperti itu, pasti aku akan menjadi wanita beruntung yang kemana-kemana selalu ditemani pria tampan". Tapi jika Chanyeol boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah tertarik sedikit pun dengan yeoja manapun. Bahkan saat sahabatnya Kim Jongin memperlihatkan satu majalah playboy padanya, Chanyeol tetap seakan tidak peduli. Dan sepertinya jawaban akan semua itu datang saat ia diperkenalkan dengan Baekhyun oleh Kyungsoo pacar Jongin. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa langsung tertarik. Ada sesuatu diperutnya seakan seperti kupu-kupu yang berterbangan saat melihat dan mendengar suara Baekhyun._

 _"Chanieee"_

 _Lamunan Chanyeol terbuyar saat seseorang yang sudah ia hapal suaranya memanggilnya. Dan untuk yang pertama kali juga dalam hidupnya Chanyeol mimisan melihat betapa manisnya makhluk didepannya ini._

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian membuka lembar selanjutnya. Jarak waktu penulisannya cukup lama, kira-kira sebulan kemudian Baekhyun baru menulis lagi.

15 januari

'Kau tahu? Hey kau tahu tidak? Ya tuhaaaaaaan. Masa kau tidak tahu? Sungguh? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Kyaaaaaaa yaampun Kau harus tahu ini'

"Sepertinya mommy sedikit gila daddy" kata Jackson memandang aneh halaman yang bertuliskan tidak jelas itu.

Chanyeol tahu, saat itu tepat sebulan setelah kencan pertamanya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun dan jawaban Baekhyun adalah ...

'Aku menerimanya ! Iyaaaaaa ! Yatuhaaaaan, sungguh aku menerimanya. Jangan tanya perasaanku bagaimana, aku ... aku ... kyaaaaaaa rasanya aku ingin mati saja disaat aku benar-benar bahagia seperti ini, pasti dengan begitu kematianku akan tenang.'

"Mommy benar-benar tidak waras" kata Jesper, Chanyeol hanya menyengir, tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya lagi.

 _Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah. Ia menyukai lelaki. Seorang namja. Sama seperti dirinya. Chanyeol tahu meskipun orang tuanya tidak mempermasalahkan ia menyukai pria atau wanita dan meskipun ini memang salah, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun, dan karena itu pula hari ini Chanyeol ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki cantik itu. Chanyeol tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya untuk memiliki Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun banyak menjadi incaran para lelaki yang sama seperti dirinya._

 _"Baek"_

 _"Iya Chanie" kata Baekhyun yang masih asik bermain Candy Crush game kesukaannya_

 _"Aku ingin berbicara"_

 _Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Tidak tahukah Chanyeol, jantung Baekhyun sekarang seakan berhenti berdetak saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Pikiran Baekhyun kini sudah mulai berterbangan kemana-kemana._

 _Apa Chanyeol tidak menyukainya hingga ingin ia menjauhi Chanyeol?_

 _Apa Chanyeol muak dengan cara makan Baekhyun hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Baekhyun?_

 _Atau yang lebih parah._

 _Apa Chanyeol ingin mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya dengan seorang yeoja atau namja yang lebih cantik darinya?_

 _"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali" kata Chanyeol yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Baekhyun karena Baekhyun masih terfokus pada pemikirannya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, dan sekarang kau jadi pacarku, ya?"_

 _Sungguh jika dilihat dari segi manapun sebenarnya itu seperti bukan pernyataan cinta tapi lebih tepat sebagai pemaksaan karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan pertanyaan mau atau tidak mau yang biasanya para lelaki ucapkan saat menyatakan cintanya. Tapi saat itu, yang Chanyeol ingat Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang merona dan dengan tersipu ia mengucapkan "Nado Saranghae"_

"Aish apa sebenarnya yang mommy maksud sih? Buku ini benar-benar tidak jelas, sudahlah aku bosan" kata Jesper dan membaringkan tubuhnya dipaha Chanyeol, sepertinya ia sudah tidak berniat membaca buku diary milik Baekhyun lagi.

"Daddy aku mengantuk, bangukan saat jam makan siang ya" kata Jackson yang juga ikut-ikutan berbaring di paha Chanyeol.

Kedua anaknya sepertinya sudah terlelap, tapi tidak dengannya, ia masih penasaran dengan isi buku milik Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini, tapi ya beberapa lembar lagi saja sepertinya tidak apa-apa" gumam Chanyeol dan membuka secara acak lembaran di buku Baekhyun.

Tidak tertera tanggal, yang ada hanya tulisan tangan Baekhyun yang tidak serapih biasanya. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan sepertinya saat Baekhyun sedang menulis ini ia tidak baik-baik saja.

'Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja dasar bodoh! Pabo! Chanie jahat! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memberitahuku ia akan ke Tokyo selama seminggu lebih! Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu disaat besok ia harus berangkat dan dengan nada santainya ia berbicara "mari kita bertemu lagi senin depan Baekiiii". Bodoh! Chanyeeeeeoool bodoh ! Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya pula aku mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Aku .. hiks ... Eommaaaaaa aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan senyumnya yang idiot itu, aku merindukan suaranya yang seksi itu. Huwaaaaaaa sepertinya aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengannya selama seminggu.

Cepatlah kembali Chanyeoliiii, aku merindukanmu. Bogoshippo.'

Dan kali ini Chanyeol merasa bersalah, ia sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Tentu saja saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu yang ia dengar Baekhyun mengatakan "tidak apa-apa, it's ok. Baik-baiklah disana" tidak ada tangisan dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

Baekhyun adalah sosok periang yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan air mata didepannya kecuali saat ia melamar Baekhyun dan saat Baekhyun melahirkan ketiga putranya. Sungguh, serius. Jika Chanyeol juga diharuskan menghitung berapa kali ia melihat Baekhyun menangis, sepertinya sepuluh jari Chanyeol pun masih tersisa banyak.

Tapi sekarang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Baek sering menyembunyikan perasaan terdalamnya agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Betapa Chanyeol sangat bangga pada sosok suami cantiknya itu sekarang. Tidak ingin membuat siapapun resah karena air matanya, cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun semakin bertambah.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Chagi" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol pun menutup buku diary Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di dalam kardus berisikan album foto masa-masa kuliahnya. Tangan Chanyeol beralih ke album foto itu dan membuka tiap lembarannya

Ceklek.

Baekhyun keluar dengan raut wajah kaget. Melihat dua putranya tertidur di kedua paha Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa mereka disana Chanie?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas, takut Chanyeol merasa kram pada kakinya.

"Aku kuat sayang"

"Terserahlah, jadi kau melihat buku itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dan duduk disamping Chanyeol dan langsung bersandar di pundak Chanyeol.

"Iya, apa itu tidak apa-apa jika aku dan anak-anak melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu, mengapa tidak? Itu kan buku sejarah kita Chan"

"Tapi itu kan privasimu" kata Chanyeol, sebenarnya Chanyeol bingung mengapa Baekhyun yang pemalu dengan tanpa beban memperbolehkan ia dan kedua anaknya membaca buku diary milik Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa menjadi privasi sementara ini kan hanya sebuah album foto" kata Baekhyun yang mengambil album foto di tangan Chanyeol.

Tunggu sepertinya disini ada kesalahpahaman

"Lagipula jika harus melihat album foto, kenapa kau sampai meminta izinku?"

Dan Chanyeol tahu sekarang, bahwa Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengizinkannya membaca buku diary milik Baekhyun sendiri. Tetapi sedari tadi yang Baekhyun maksud adalah album foto yang sekarang ada ditangannya itu.

Matilah kau tuan Park jika ketahuan membuka hak privasi milik seorang Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol pun pingsan membayangkan itu.

.

..

OMAKE

"Wonnie bisakan meminta izin pada mommy kalau kita akan membaca buku miliknya?" Tanya Jackson

"Hyung menyuruhku?" Tanya Jiwon polos

"Nanti akan hyung berikan foto Haowen yang sedang tertidur jika Wonnie mendapatkan izin mommy" bujuk Jackson "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tapi hyung janji akan memberikan foto itu"

"Tenang saja. Hyungmu ini kan tidak pernah berbohong"

"Okeeey, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" kata Jiwon dan masuk lagi kekamar. Jiwon mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang merajut syal untuk musim dingin.

"Mommy katanya hyung dan daddy ingin melihat buku mommy"

"Buku yang mana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak tahu"

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula kenapa harus izin ke mommy" Kata Baekhyun bingung. Jiwon hanya menggendikan bahunya pertanda juga tidak tahu.

"Jadi mommy mengizinkan?" Tanya Jiwon memastikan

"Iya sayaang"

"Baiklah" kata Jiwon tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ia akan mendapatkan foto Haowen ge dengan cara yang mudah seperti ini

..

.

..

...

End

...

..

.


	5. Chapter 5

Puppy love

Keluarga kece Oh Sehun

Keluarga besar Park Chanyeol

Keluarga kecil Kim Jongin

Rate : T-M

Warn : Yaoi, Tidak sesuai dengan Umur Cast Asli, Typo is the part of my life, Fluffy abal-abal dikarenakan masih belajar, and at least Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

2 minggu lagi seorang Kim Jongin ulang tahun, dan membuat Taeoh uring-uringan. Jelas bagaimana tidak, Taeoh lupa dan belum mengumpulkan uang sepeser pun. Meminta eommanya? Oh tidak. Itu bukan style Taeoh, memberikan hadiah dari hasil meminta pada orang tuanya. Minimal masih ada beberapa hari hingga Taeoh bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk memberi hadiah appa-nya walau tidak seberapa.

"Jadi kau ingin memberi apa buat appa mu?" Tanya Jesper

"Aku tidak tahu, appa menyukai semuanya, eomma juga bahkan sampai bingung mau menghadiahkan apa"

"Bagaimana kalau sepatu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu Jes" kata Taeoh murung

"Terus yaaa hmmm belikan saja apa yang appa mu butuhkan"

.

3 hari sebelum acara ulang tahun untuk Kai (karena memang Kai dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk mengadakan acara makan malam dengan para sahabat-sahabatnya yaitu keluarga Oh dan keluarga besar Park), Taeoh berjalan ke arah toserba didekat sekolahnya.

Ia terpaksa membeli barang untuk appa-nya sendiri karena Jesper sudah pulang duluan bersama hyungnya.

Taeoh melihat-lihat benda apa yang kiranya ia bisa hadiahkan ke appa nya itu.

"Appa itu sebenarnya sudah memiliki segalanya, tapi aaaaahhhh aku pusing. Apa yang appa butuhkan" gerutu Taeoh

"Kau kenapa adik kecil?"

"Eh?" Taeoh melihat seorang yang menyapanya itu.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya tersenyum melihatnya. Sebenarnya ia diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara pada orang asing oleh ibunya. Tetapi entah kenapa Taeoh merasa bahwa orang tua di depannya ini bukanlah orang jahat. Justu ehem, wajah nya bisa dibilang mirip dengan ayahnya.

Kim Taemiin tersenyum melihat anak kecil didepannya ini. Ekspresi wajahnya, mimiknya, rambutnya semuanya seakan mengingatkan ia pada seseorang yang ia rindukan. Anaknya. Dan dengan berani, Taemin menghampiri anak kecil itu dan menyapanya tadi karena melihat anak kecil itu menggerutu sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa paman" jawab Taeoh sopan

"Haha, maaf, aku tertawa. Apa aku semuda itu hingga kau panggil paman?" Tanya Taemin. Dan Taeoh bersumpah, bahwa orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Bahkan cara tertawanya pun juga sama.

"Tidak sih, kau hm lebih tua dari appa ku" kata Taeoh jujur.

"Aigoo lucu sekali, namamu siapa?" Tanya Taemin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taeoh.

"Taeoh, kalau hm ahjussi?"

"Aku Taemin-ssi, salam kenal ne~ Taeohya" kata Taemin

"Nee" Taeoh membalas perkataan Taemin dengan senyuman dan seakan ingat tujuan mengapa ia kemari, Taeoh memandang Taemin dan bertanya "apa yang paman suka?"

"Huh?" Taemin bingung mendengar pertanyaan Taeoh. Baru bertemu beberapa detik yang lalu dan Taeoh bertanya apa yang ia suka?

"Appa ku ulang tahun 3 hari lagi, aku ingin membeli hadiah untuknya"

"Ooohh arraseo, hmm memang appa mu orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Taemin penasaran lelaki mana yang beruntung mempunyai anak selucu dan seganteng Taeoh.

"Appa itu hmm dia malas, tapi kalau mandi dia lama. Appa itu susah bangun pagi. Bahkan eomma sampai harus mengguyur nya dengan air. Tapi appa baik sekali dan menyayangi eomma, setiap pulang kerja, appa selalu membawakan ayam goreng cepat saji. Appa juga senang bermain musik, dan ah, paman harus tau, appa bisa menari. Tarian appa sangaaaaat indah, waktu itu aku melihatnya saat appa membantu konser amal dengan menjadi dancer utama di acara itu"

Taemin tertegun, entah mengapa pikirannya langsung terarah ke anak-nya yang sudah hampir 9 tahun tidak berjumpa dengannya. Kai. Ah bukan, tapi Kim Jongin.

Jongin, anaknya sangat suka memakan ayam goreng, mandinya bisa sangat lama bahkan sampai ia tertidur dikamar mandi, Jongin juga susah untuk dibangunkan kalau bukan Kyung hm berbicara anaknya, ia pasti sudah menikah dengan namja mungil itu. Sebenarnya Taemin sudah memaafkan mereka, walau sedikit tidak menerima tapi Taemin berusaha merelakan, hanya saja, ia malu untuk datang meminta maaf.

"Paman?" Panggil Taeoh yang melihat Taemin melamun dengan raut sedih

"Eh, hmm apa ya, ah bagaimana kalau jam weker. Katamu appa mu susah untuk bangun pagi"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin itu berguna. pasti appa mendengarnya saja tidak"

"Bukan berguna atau tidaknya, tapi lihat artinya. Kau kan tulus memberinya ke appa mu, pasti appamu juga senang"

"Baiklah"

"Mari paman temani"

Taeoh ingin membayar jam yang sudah dibungkus itu, tapi ternyata uangnya kurang. Rasanya ia ingin menangis tidak bisa membelikan hadiah untuk appanya.

"Ini"

"Eh?" Taeoh memandang plastik didepannya yang dijulurkan oleh Taemin.

"Aku menambahkan uangmu"

"Paman! Harusnya paman tidak boleh seperti itu!"

"Mwo?" Taemin berjengit melihat Taeoh yang marah, sungguh, ia mirip sekali dengan Jongin putra kecilnya.

"Kata eomma tidak boleh meminta pada orang lain"

"Tapi kan Taeoh tidak meminta" ujar Taemin

"Tapi Taeoh ingin membelikan hadiah buat appa dengan uang Taeoh sendiri" jawab Taeoh lesu.

"Maaf"

"Eh?" Giliran Taeoh yang bingung. Tunggu. Seharusnya Taeoh yang meminta maaf, bukan paman tua didepannya ini. Tadi kan Taeoh yang marah-marah bahkan Taeoh sendiri yang merepotkan, tetapi kenapa paman ini yang meminta maaf.

"Maaf paman" kata Taeoh merasa bersalah "Hm, bagaimana kalau paman datang kerumahku saja 3 hari lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Iya, 3 hari lagi aku akan memberikan paman sisa uangnya dan sebagai acara perkenalan kita, paman harus datang ke acara ulang tahun appa, bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa, hm paman ada ..."

"Huwaaaaaa paman jahat, Taeoh tidak suka paman!" Teriak Taeoh

"Eh eh. Sebentar Taeoh jangan menangis" kata Taemin yang gelagapan saat Taeoh menangis kencang

"Huwaaaaa ada paman jahat" kata Taeoh mengundang orang-orang disekitar melihat ke arah mereka

"Oke baiklah paman akan kerumahmu"

"Benarkah, waaah paman baik sekali, rumahku diujung jalan dekat Toko Baju Sakura paman, no. 20 warna catnya merah maroon, paman janji datang ya. Jam makan malam, jaa paman" kata Taeoh berlari dengan membawa bungkus plastik yang ia ambil dari Taemin.

.

.

Makan malam kali itu terasa sangat berbeda karena si kepala keluarga berulang tahun. Tapi, acara belum sempurna karena kue ulang tahun masih utuh dengan lilin diatasnya yang menyala.

"Taeoh sampai kapan harus menunggu ahjussi itu?" Tanya Jesper

"Sampai datang" ujar Taeoh pasti.

Sebelum acara dimulai tadi Taeoh memang mengumumkan bahwa ia mengundang seorang ahjussi baik hati ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo sempat marah pada anaknya itu karena berkenalan dengan orang asing, ahjussi lagi, dan ditambah Taeoh mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Tapi Kai, sang pemeran utama bilang tidak apa-apa, justru ia bangga dengan Taeoh yang berbaik hati membalas budi pada orang lain, dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat hati Kyungsoo melunak.

"Apa paman itu tidak datang ya, hiks paman jahat" gumam Taeoh pelan.

Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka semua menunggu kedatangan orang yang Taeoh maksud. Mata Taeoh sudah berlinang ingin menangis.

Tenottttt

Taeoh langsung terlonjak gembira saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia pasti yakin itu adalah Taemin-ahjussi.

Klek

"Maaf Taeoh, tadi paman harus mengurus pekerjaan dulu" kata Taemin merasa bersalah

"Anii, tidak apa-apa paman. Akhirnya paman dataaang. Ayo masuk semua menunggu paman" kata Taeoh menggandeng Taemin masuk kedalam.

Prang...

Kyungsoo yang berada di dapurlah yang pertama kali sadar bahwa pria yang dibawa anaknya adalah mertuanya. Saking kagetnya sampai piring yang ia pegang terjatuh.

"A-aboji .."

Taemin tidak kalah kaget melihat anaknya dan hm menantunya ternyata adalah orang tua Taeoh.

"Kau cepatlah kesana, aku akan mengurus dapur" bisik Luhan yang berada di dapur bersama Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun.

"Temuilah mertuamu Kyung, aku yakin ia sudah memaafkan segalanya"

"Paman?" Tanya Taeoh bingung melihat kedua orang tuanya, aniya bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya namun semua orang dewasa menatap Taemin ahjussi dengan kaget.

.

.

"Jadi i-itu kakek ku?" Tanya Taeoh pelan, air matanya sudah turun saat Luhan membawa Taeoh beserta anak-anak lain masuk ke kamar Taeoh.

"A-aku ingin melihat kakek, mama" kata Taeoh memanggil Luhan (memang semua anak-anak Hunhan, Chanbaek, atau Kaisoo akan memanggil orang tua sahabat mereka Mama dan Papa)

"Untuk sekarang Taeoh harus membiarkan eomma dan appa bertemu kakek dulu, ara? Pasti mereka sangat rindu ingin bertemu" ujar Baekhyun memeluk Taeoh.

Melihat Taeoh terisak, Luhan pun menangis. Ternyata sahabatnya itu mempunyai anak yang luar biasa hingga bisa mempertemukan pasangan sahabatnya itu dengan orang tua mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai terdiam dengan hanya menatap lelaki didepannya itu, yang bahkan belum lama ini bayangannya memenuhi isi kepala keduanya. Kedua genggaman tangan mereka bertautan, seakan memastikan dan meyakinkan bahwa mereka benar-benar tidak terpisahkan. Sedangkan Taemin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris. Ternyata memang bagaimana juga cinta anaknya pada seorang Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Chukkae" ucap Taemin pelan namun bisa langsung membuat pasangan itu kaget dan heran.

"Kau mempunyai anak yang lucu" kata Taemin

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi kami. Kyungsoo yang melahirkan Taeoh" jawab Kai. Taemin menatap tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Kyungsoo itu seorang lelaki tapi ia bisa melahirkan.

"Kyungsoo adalah keajaiban jika kau ingin tahu, dan keajaiban itu terbukti dengan hadirnya Taeoh" kata Kai lagi. Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang suami, ia tahu bahwa kali ini Kai sangat butuh bantuannya, bukan tapi melainkan kehadirannya.

"Arraseo, aku mengerti, aku akan pergi. Janjiku kesini adalah untuk menemui Taeoh bukan kalian" kata Taemin dan bangkit.

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Walau bagaimana pun pernikahan mereka belum mendapat restu dari Taemin dan Kyungsoo belum bisa tenang jika Taemin belum merestui mereka.

"Maafkan kami, aboji" kata Kyungsoo membuat kedua anak dan ayah itu menatap Kyungsoo heran. Terlebih Kai, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian" jawab Taemin yang membuat tangis Kyungsoo pecah.

"Harabeojiiiiiiii" teriak Taeoh yang keluar dari kamar dan berlari memeluk Taemin.

"Taeoh! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu" kata Kai yang langsung menarik Taeoh menjauhkannya dari Taemin.

"Tidak appa. Aku ingin bersama Harabeoji. Ha-hiks .."

"Dia bukan Harabeoji mu. Kau tidak pernah mempunyai Harabeoji Taeoh-ya" kata Kai menggendong Taeoh dan menghapus air mata anaknya itu.

"Tidak appa bohong. Dia .. dia ayah appa kan, appa. Taeoh ingin mempunyai kakek. Appa jahat"

Taemin tidak tega melihat Taeoh menangis sesegukan dipelukan Kai. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membuang semua egonya. Taemin berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan semua kesalahanku dulu. Aku .. aku memang tidak pantas menjadi ayah kalian" kata Taemin.

Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menghampiri Taemin, ayah mertuanya.

"Bangunlah aboji, ka-kau tidak harus seperti ini. Kami yang harus meminta maaf padamu"

Melihat ayahnya sudah bertindak sejauh itu, akhirnya Kai pun luluh, ia menurunkan Taeoh dan berjalan menghampiri Taemin. Kemudian Kai memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku appa"

Dan Taemin membalas pelukan anaknya yang sudah 9 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Air matanya tumpah, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya yang sangat rindu dengan anak kandungnya dan anak angkatnya yang sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri ini.

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk" kata Taeoh mengundang senyuman Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Taemin.

.

..

...

End

...

..

.

A/N : sebenarnya diluar ekspektasi, sebenarnya masih mau lanjutin, sebenarnya masih gatel pengin nerusin, sebenarnya endingnya juga ga kaya gni -_- tapi aaaaahhhh, kuliah ini membunuhku -_- mianhe chingu, semuanya, maapkeun kalau ff ini endingnya berantakan, maapkeun kalau masih ada typo menyebar dimana-dimana dan alurnya ga sesuai sama apa yang diharapkan. Syedih rasanya mau ngeudahin ff pertama ini.

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan hal-hal yang kurang berkenanan, sekali lagi mianhe.

Terimakasih juga udah sempetin singgah ke buat baca ff ini, semoga shi kedepannya bisa memperbaiki cara penulisan baik itu ide maupun alur ceritanya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih

Dear Love

Shirai Hato-chan

Ppstttt .. Kritik dan saran masih Shi terima dengan lapang dada dan masih Shi tunggu buat perbaikan kedepannya


	6. Chapter 6

Puppy Love

Keluarga kece Oh Sehun

Keluarga besar Park Chanyeol

Keluarga kecil Kim Jongin

Rate : T

Warn : Yaoi, Tidak sesuai dengan umur cast asli, Typo is the part of my life, Fluffy abal-abal dikarenakan masih belajar, and at least, Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik sebal ke arah 3 buah hatinya yang sedang sibuk menunduk agar melihat smartphone berukuran seperti talenan Kyungsoo. Jackson, Jesper dan Jiwon, ketiga nya kini dengan serius menonton acara yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu, apalagi kalau bukan running man. Jackson lah yang pertama kali merebut tablet milik Baekhyun itu agar ia bisa dengan tepat waktu melihat Jihyo noona kesayangannya, dan diikuti dengan Jiwon yang terobsesi dengan otot-otot ditubuh Jongkook ahjussi yang sexy itu, Jiwon sebenarnya berharap daddynya, Chanyeol, bisa memiliki badan seperti ahjussi itu, namun sepertinya harapannya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam karena nyatanya perut daddynya semakin membuncit dan tidak bisa berhenti makan ataupun menyemil sesuatu yang mommynya suguhkan.

"Kalian bertiga berhentilah memainkan benda itu terus." Ucap Baekhyun yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sebentar lagi, mom. 29 menit lagi." Ujar Jesper.

"Yaampun Kim Jongkook oppa, awaaas ada jerapah dibelakangmu."

"Yak! Park Jiwon, kecilkan suaramu, ck. Berisik sekali." Jackson memarahinya "Noona yaaaak benar seperti itu, hahaha, Jihyo noona memang hebat, larinya sangat cepat." Jiwon hanya mendengus kesal ke arah kakak sulungnya yang tidak bisa ia contoh itu.

"Baek."

"Yeoliiii, lihat anak-anak. Mereka mengacuhkanku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk saat Chanyeol baru saja duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Wah jagoan daddy sedang sibuk ternyata."

"Eh, daddy sudah pulang?" Tanya Jesper dan diikuti dengan pandangan Jesper dan Jiwon ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kalian terlalu serius sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran daddy, lihat, mommy kalian bahkan merajuk karena kalian acuhkan." Kata Chanyeol.

"Biar saja, toh saat mommy menonton produce 101 kemarin, dia juga mengacuhkan kami, daddy." Cibir Jackson melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

"Mwo? Kau menonton produce 101?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun.

"Iya benar, daddy. Mommy menontonnya bersamaku, dan bahkan mommy sampai berteriak saking senangnya saat Kang Daniel lolos tidak tereliminasi, huh padahal pacarnya Daniel hyung baru saja tereliminasi." Kata Jiwon bercerita panjang lebar.

"Jadi benar? Kau mengidolakan mereka? Yaampun, Baek, kau seperti pedofil, tahu?"

Dan satu jitakan mendarat tepat di kepala Chanyeol akibat ulah tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau lupa dulu kau juga seperti itu."

.

.

Selesai acara menonton bersama, ketiga buah hati Baekhyun kini sedang duduk tenang di ruang makan. Menunggu mommynya mempersiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Sehun mengajak kita berlibur di Jeju, apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Chanyeol memandang ketiga anaknya.

"Jeju kan jauh, dad. Sekolah kami bagaimana?" Tanya Jesper.

"Tumben sekali kau mengurusi sekolahmu." Jackson mendengus.

"Nanti saat libur sekolah maksudnya." Kata Chanyeol memperjelas.

"Call!" Jesper langsung menyahut.

"Hyung bersemangat sekali." Ujar Jiwon.

"Tentu, kan disana aku dan Haowen hyung pasti bisa bermain sepuasnya, ah, bahkan kami berdua pernah berencana menangkap teripang."

"Hyung tidak sedang mendekati Haowen ge kan? Ingat, dia hanya punya wonie!" Jiwon melirik tajam ke arah Jesper.

"Ish kau ini, aku dan Haowen hyung kan hanya bersahabat, wonieku sayang." Kata Jesper sembari mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Dulu mommy dan daddy juga bersahabat loh, won." Bisik Jackson.

"Park Jackson! Jangan mengadu domba adikmu itu." Baekhyun mengomel dengan tangannya yang sibuk membawa hidangan makan malam mereka untuk diletakan diatas meja.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan berangkat ke Jeju bulan depan, appa?" Tanya Haowen yang sedang bersandar disebelah Sehun.

"Iya, appa sudah mengajak Jackson dan keluarganya juga .."

"Taeoh hyung ikut kan appa?" Tanya Ziyu yang baru saja datang dari dapur dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Sepertinya appa melupakannya, jadi Taeoh tidak datang." Kata Haowen meledek Ziyu.

"Benarkah, appa? Eommaaa! Appa jahat." Ziyu merengek, dan Luhan yang baru saja bergabung mencubit perut Sehun pelan.

"Sekarang Ziyu ambil handphone eomma dan telepon Taeoh hyung, ajak dia." Kata Luhan yang dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Ziyu dan setelahnya anak lelaki imut itu pergi kekamar orang tuanya.

"Harusnya aku menjauhkan Zizi dari anak sihitam itu, Lu." Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan untuk bersandar.

"Jangan terlalu posesif padanya Sehun, kalau Ziyu tidak mendapatkan pacar, bagaimana?" Gumam Luhan mengelus surai Sehun.

"Biar saja, kan masih ada aku ataupun Haowen."

"Ish kau ini! Aku tidak ingin anakku menjadi perawan tua, Oh Sehun."

"Ziyu kan lelaki, eomma." Kata Haowen singkat.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin memberikan handphonenya pada Taeoh yang sedang membaca komik disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak beralih dari acara memasak yang sedang ia tonton.

"Calon menantumu." Ujar Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Huh?"

.

.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Hyung, bulan depan kita akan ke Jeju." Taeoh mengernyit bingung mendengar suara adik Haowen itu.

"Zi?"

"Nde, apa hyung?"

"Bisa kau ulangi?" Tanya Taeoh lembut "Jangan cepat-cepat, aku tidak mengerti." Kata Taeoh.

Jantung Ziyu diseberang telepon sana berdegub tidak karuan mendengar nada bicara Hyung favoritnya yang serak namun mampu membuat hatinya tidak karuan itu.

"Um, appa memutuskan liburan sekolah ini kami sekeluarga ke Jeju."

"Wah, pasti itu mengasyikan." Kata Taeoh menanggapi, dan lagi-lagi, diseberang telepon sana pipi Ziyu merona membayangkan ekspresi Taeoh saat sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Dan kata eomma, aku disuruh mengajak Taeoh hyung, Jongin appa, dan Kyung eomma."

"Kami diajak? Bagaimana dengan Jesper dan keluarganya?" Tanya Taeoh lagi.

"Mereka juga ikut, ba-bagaimana? Hyung akan ikut kan?" Tanya Ziyu gugup.

"Aku akan menanyakan ini pada eomma dan appa, aku harap aku juga bisa ikut."

"Baiklah, hyung. Kabari aku kalau begitu." Ujar Ziyu menggenggam erat handphone Luhan.

"Nde, yasudah, Ziyu sekarang istirahatlah, sudah malam, besok hyung akan menelpon ke Haowen ge lagi."

"Kenapa ke Owen ge? Ke Ziyu saja!"

"Huh? Memang Ziyu punya handphone?" Tanya Taeoh dan sekarang Ziyu merutuki sikapnya yang seperti orang bodoh. Cemburu dengan kakaknya.

"Ziyu lupa hyung."

"Haha, yasudah, jaa, sampai besok lagi, Zi."

"Nde, selamat malam, Taeoh hyung."

"Selamat malam, Oh Ziyu."

Taeoh mematikan sambungan itu dan kembali bergabung bersama orang tuanya.

"Sudah berpacarannya?" Tanya Jongin

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo memperingati.

"Sehun appa mengajak kita berlibur ke Jeju."

"Call." ujar Jongin cepat membuat kedua orang yang dicintainya memandangnya heran.

"Pasti kalian berdua juga menginginkan ini kan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau selalu tahu mau kami." Kyungsoo mengecup pipi jongin yang diikuti dengan pelukan hangat dari Taeoh.

.

.

"Jeju, we comming!"

.

.

End

.

.

A/n : Siapa yang mau ikut ke Jeju? Hahaha, daftar gih sama si Ohse, kali nanti dijadiin babysitter buat anak-anaknya :D

Jadi, kalian mau ikut team apa? #TeamHaowenJesper apa #TeamHaowenWonie , shi bingung harus ngecouplein Haowen sama siapa,- ada yang punya usul? Wkwk, pengennya Haowen sama shi aja, tapi yang ada shi nanti kalah cantik sama mama mertua dan adik mertua .

Okedeh segini aja cuap2 dari shi, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

Dear Love,

Shirai Hato-chan


End file.
